


A Permanent Sleepover

by InstructionsNotFound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Normally when you're thrown into a mysterious building with 15 strangers, you stay on the side of caution, and take advantage of having your own room. But a lad by the name of Kokichi Ouma had a different idea, and Shuichi Saihara doesn't dare refuse.  And that goes without mentioning their kidnapper-- a bear who craves bloodshed. Can they survive it?





	A Permanent Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago, and have just kinda been sitting on it since. And I remembered it today, and decided hey, why not post it?
> 
> Ps. I didnt know what to name it until just now, so it's been in my drive as "Hoshi sleeps like a cat" this whole time hdjsjsjsj so naturally I made that the chapters name

  “Did you know that Hoshi sleeps like a cat?” is the first thing Shuichi hears when he wakes up the next morning.

  
  Opening his eyes, which haven't adjusted to being awake quite yet, he saw a small figure hovering over him. Blinking a few times, the figure became slightly clearer, and Shuichi could vaguely make out purple hair and a checkered scarf hovering closely to his face.

  
   ... _Kokichi_?

  
    _What was he doing in Shuichi's room?_

  
  “Ouma?” Shuichi asks cautiously.

  
  How did he get in? Shuichi had locked the door the night before. He knew he had. He triple checked every night in hopes of keeping the bear out.

  
  … _Wait_. Could he be there to…

  
   _No_ , Shuichi reassured himself, no one was going to kill anyone. They had already made it a two weeks, no one was going to break now.

  
  “No seriously! He curls up into a little ball like a cat… and even keeps his hat on! Who does that?” Kokichi rattles on, as if Shuichi hadn't addressed him, “Even you take your emo hat off to sleep!”

  
  “What are you doing in my room?” Shuichi asks, more on edge due to his hat being brought up.

  
  “Carving pumpkins,” Kokichi fibs, looking straight at Shuichi with a blank stare.

  
  He was definitely a talented liar, Shuichi thought. It seemed as though Ouma had mastered manipulating expressions into seeming trustworthy. Thankfully for everyone, most of his lies so far were ridiculous, such as this one.

  
  “H-how did you get in, then? If you won't answer the why...” Shuichi questions, wanting to know the answer without seeming too confrontational.

  
  He felt weird talking to Kokichi without his hat on, as it had been a while since he was around anyone without it, but he would just draw more attention to the fact if he reached across to grab it. So it seemed he had nothing to hide behind for the time being.

  
  “Easy! Nishishi,” Kokichi exclaims, still hovering over the detective, “I used the door.”

  
  “...” Shuichi pauses, trying not to roll his eyes at the other, “But it was locked.”

  
  “Wow, you were right! You really do suck at being a detective... I picked the lock! Duh.”

  
   _Ouch_. That remark stung.

  
  “W-why?” Shuichi repeats his previous question, beginning to sit up, forcing Kokichi to stop hovering over him.

  
  “‘Cause I was tired~” The purple haired boy responds, as if that was the same reason anyone broke into someone else's room in the middle of the night.

  
  “...Because you were… tired...?” Shuichi repeats, attempting to analyze his words, before an epiphany hit him: “You've been here all night, haven't you?”

  
  “Ding ding ding! We have a winner,” Kokichi says enthusiastically.

  
  “You have your own room though,” Shuichi reasons. There wasn't a point in sleeping in someone else's.

  
  “Hm…” Kokichi pretends to ponder, before exclaiming, “Nope! That's no good.”

  
  Kokichi Ouma, Shuichi was learning, was a very odd person. It was easy for most to dislike him. But Shuichi was curious more than anything about the gremlin. About everyone trapped there, really.

  
  “How so…?”

  
  “WAHHHH!” Kokichi sputters out, his faux crocodile tears emerging as a way of warning Shuichi to stop bombarding him with questions, “You're so mean! I just wanted to have a sleepover with my _bestest friend in the whole wide world_!”

  
  “We barely know each other,” Shuichi points out.

  
  “But my beloved Saihara-chan, your floor is so comfy! It'd be a crime not to occupy it! So I had no choice.”

  
  “Wait, you slept on the floor?” Shuichi asks, that last tidbit of information showing Kokichi's desperation and need to sleep somewhere other than his room. _But why?_ That was what the detective still needed to figure out.

  
  “What, were you hoping that I had wiggled my way up here and snuggled you all night? Wow Shuichi, I didn't know you had the hots for me. Does your girlfriend know?” Kokichi teases, causing Shuichi's cheeks to heat up, much to Kokichi's enjoyment.

  
  He bit his lip, thinking it best to recoup before he stuttered out something stupid Kokichi could further embarrass him for. He could go with the easy response and express that no, Kaede was not his girlfriend, but it didn't matter in the long run, it would just prove that teasing him like that made him flustered.

  
  “Who else's room have you broken into?” Shuichi questions, wondering how long this has been going on for.

  
  “Not any girls rooms, obviously; I didn't want Tenko to break my neck. First was Kiibo, cause he's super fun to mess with.”

  
  “What happened there?” Shuichi asks, noticing that Kokichi had more to say about his night in Kiibo's room.

  
  “I was terrified! He sleeps standing up. Like some kind of horse!” Kokichi exclaims, pretending to be terrified.

  
  “Next I went to Gonta's room, and it smelled like tofu and bugs! I didn't last the night in there. I snuck out and slept in the library, like a nerd! It was embarrassing,” he continues, his voice never losing the dramatic, childish storytelling tone it started with.

  

  “Is that all?”

  
  “Not even close,” He shakes his head. “After that was Korekiyo... “

  
  His body shudders at the mention of the anthropologist, “I think he was possessed. He was chanting all night and slept with his eyes open… C-R-E-E-P-Y.”

  
  “After that was Ryoma,” Kokichi continues, moving around the room as he talked, begging Shuichi's eyes to follow him. “Nothing super bad happened there, but between me and you, he might secretly be a furry, and I'm not about that.”

  
  Shuichi rolled his eyes at that, expressing that he thought Kokichi was just spouting bullshit as usual.

  
  “I'm serious!” He insists, climbing back onto Shuichi's bed, sitting next to him, “I would _never_ lie about something like that.”

  
  “...” Shuichi didn't even grace that comment with a reply, as Kokichi most definitely would lie about that, and, well… everything.

  
  “Okay _fine_. I would. But i'm not this time! Just show him a picture of a cat, and watch his eyes light up like the fourth of July-”

  
  “I'll take your word for it,” Shuichi fibs, getting Kokichi back on track. “And after Hoshi?”

  
  “Oh! Well that brings us up to date. Then came you,” Kokichi winks, as if that meant something.

  
  “D-do you have a reason for telling me all of this?” Shuichi asks, ignoring Kokichi.

  
  “Yup~”

  
  “Care to explain?” He presses, his internal detective refusing to let any question go unanswered.

  
  “...”

  
What Shuichi hadn't realized at the time of his question was that Kokichi was… embarrassed? As the detective studied him, he noticed his cheeks were slightly tinted with Miu's favorite shade of pink.

  
“Wow! I didn't realize this would be _so_ weird. Two nights in someone's room and you assume it'll be no biggie-”

  
“ _Two_ nights?” Shuichi processes, hoping to decode his words.

  
“Yeah! And you didn't snore even once. I slept like a baby both times~” Kokichi proudly admits.

  
“...Are you trying to ask if you can sleep here every night?” Shuichi realizes.

  
“Depends on your answer,” Kokichi rivals, shrugging.

  
The detective was at a loss for what to do in this situation. _Should he or shouldn't he?_ He weighed his options. On one hand, everyone hated Kokichi. If everyone did, there was reason for it, and Shuichi should too. But on the other… Shuichi didn't want to think the gremlin was as bad as his reputation made him seem to be. They were all trapped somewhere out of their control, and it would only make sense for him to act out because of it.

  
Shuichi took a deep breath. He made his decision, but before he expressed it, he wanted to know more, “What's wrong with your room?”

  
“Gosh Saihara-chan,” Kokichi’s eyes widen at the question, turning his emotions into calmness. “That's, like, level 10 friendship level stuff. You're only level 1.”

  
“I thought I was your ‘bestest friend ever,’” Shuichi reminds the other, trying to push it. He couldn't help himself: curiosity always overcame him. Perhaps to uncover this mystery, Shuichi would have to spend time with him. He had done far worse for work before, he convinced himself. _How bad could befriending the devil incarnate, as Kaito called him, be?_

  
“I know right,” Kokichi says. “If you're my bestest friend in this place and you're only level 1, that means everyone else here _sucks_. It's sad, really.”

  
“...Alright,” Shuichi accepts, “You can stay here.”

  
“Achievements unlocked! You unlocked friendship level 2 and a ‘you invited a potential serial killer to stay the night in your room’ badge,” The gremlin congratulates, pairing it with another wink.

  
“...but I do have a few conditions,” Shuichi continues, finally getting up to put his hat on. “Keep this a secret for now, my friends don't exactly like you; Let me have some privacy, and lastly: don't sleep on the floor.”

  
“So you really do want to snuggle-”

  
“I just meant find a chair or couch or something no one uses and bring it in,” Shuichi explains with a sigh; was it too late to back out?

  
Before Kokichi could reply, the morning announcement played, featuring an increasingly angry bear. Both boys got a bad feeling from it: eventually, their kidnapper would come up with something to do with them in response to their refusal to kill. _But what?_

  
They had already lived through one motive. Shuichi believed they could live through another, but the other wasn't as confident.

  
“Let’s go to the cafeteria,” Shuichi says, the momentary discomfort he had felt from the morning announcement already wished away.

  
Kokichi wasn't as hopeful, but it wouldn't be like him to get all serious right now--

  
“Race you there~” Kokichi declares, sticking his tongue out as he ran to their destination.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
